A variety of printing systems can apply or print images (e.g., graphics, text, or the like) on exterior surfaces of objects. Many of these systems directly engage or contact the exterior surfaces on which the images are printed. For example, heat transfer printing, ink jet printing, and the like, can involve contact between the source of the image (e.g., a web having images to be thermally transferred, a print head, or other components) and the surface of the object on which the images are printed. For some objects that are flexible or non-rigid, such as plastic bodies having relatively flexible surfaces (e.g., plastic flower pots), printing on the surfaces of these surfaces can impart forces on the surfaces and cause the surfaces to become deformed. For example, the surfaces may be bent, indented, and the like, to cause the surfaces to become at least partially concave. Because the printing system is typically designed to print on non-deformed surfaces, the deformation of the surfaces can result in the image not being successfully applied to the surfaces.